


A lifetime.

by Kittykayla1987



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykayla1987/pseuds/Kittykayla1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a Bucky fic based off of the song 18 days by Saving Abel.</p>
<p>Prompt: Reader and Bucky are married. And Bucky gets assigned a mission for a few months and once he gets home Reader just spoils him senseless and just lots of cuddles please and thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lifetime.

6 months. That's the length of time your husband has been gone. 1 year. That's how long you've been married. Half of your marriage he's been on a mission. With complete radio silence. 3 hours. That's when he landed. 

You've spent the last 24 hours cleaning your apartment spotless. You had no idea what kind of state he would be in when he got back. Where his mind would be. You wanted him to have absolutely nothing to worry about. 

Cleaning finally complete, you started cooking dinner. Homemade lasagna with salad and homemade Italian bread. Boston cream pie for dessert. 

Pulling the lasagna from the oven, you heard his key in the lock. You turned from the stove as he entered the kitchen. You took a good look at him. No visible injuries. He looked thoroughly exhausted. 

_"Hey, babydoll. Did you miss me?"_

You ran to him, he caught your legs as you wrapped them around him, kissing him like your life depends on it. 

_"You have no idea how much I've missed you. Are you ok?"_

He set you down, pulling you close to him. Afraid that if he stopped contact with you, you would fade away. This mission had been hard. Very hard. Since he met you, you've been his lifeline. You kept him grounded. He needed you like air, maybe even more. These 6 months had been the longest and hardest of his life. 

_"I'm so much better now. I missed you so much. I told Fury I couldn't take anymore long term missions. He wasn't happy but he agreed. And I'm all yours for the next 2 months."_

_"2 whole months?"_

_"Yep."_ He leaned down and kissed you. You ran your hands up his arms and into his hair, tugging it slightly, making him growl.

_"Babydoll. Careful."_

_"Mmm. As much as I want you, you need to just relax. I made you dinner. Who knows what crap you and Steve ate while you were away. So we eat. Then a bath. Then bed."_

_"Sounds like the best plan ever."_

As you both sat at the dinner table, he couldn't take his eyes off of you. You were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Somehow you loved him. Someone as perfect and amazing as you loved someone as broken and damaged as him. You put him back together.

After dinner, you led him to the bathroom and drew a bath. You started undressing and turned around to find him naked, staring at you again. 

_"You ok love?"_

_"You're so beautiful. How did you ever end up with someone like me?"_

You climbed into the tub, pulling him with you. You sat, your back against his front. He wrapped his arms around you, kissing your hair. 

_"I ended up with you because I love you. You are a great man."_

_"I've done so much."_

_"Your past doesn't matter to me, you know that. Everything you've done since remembering who you are, proves to me that you're a good man. Everything in your past just serves as a reminder of what not to do. Who not to be and if you remember that, you have nothing to worry about."_

_"God, I'm such a lucky man. You are one hell of a woman, do you know that?"_

_"Mmhmm. I have to be awesome to deal with your friends."_

He laughed and you smiled up at him. 

_"There he is. I've really missed you."_

_"I missed you. Let's get out of this tub, hmm?"_

_"Oh yes. We have 6 months of newlywed sex to catch up on."_

He laughed, picking you up and carrying you to bed. Through everything, you've always been there. He could always count on you to bring him back to the here and now. To make him remember who he was, who he was supposed to be. Bucky had never been so happy to be home with nothing to do in his life. And in 2 months, when you told him you were going to have his babies, he couldn't imagine anywhere else or any other time he would rather be living.

 


End file.
